Two Tales of Two Tails
by Littlegraycells28
Summary: With two Eggmen, two sets of emeralds, and two dimensions falling apart, Sonic tries to help the one fighting to fix everything. Blaze the Cat however, with the power of fire and a heart of ice, DOESN'T accept help. Novelization of Sonic Rush, SonicxBlaze
1. The Sol Emerald Shrine

The smooth sound of gently flowing water and a calm, ethereal glow were the constants of this place. Two stories underground, it experienced little disturbance. Pearly onyx marble formed the whole of all the structures in the room. A finely cut cylindrical wall supported a domical ceiling. The ceiling held a brightly-colored mosaic crafted by an unknown artist. The polished floor of the chamber was circular to match the roof and had various planters of green hedges carefully placed as to be aesthetically pleasing. The concentric rows of hedges led to the monolith placed in the center of the room. The monolith was built like a cone with its top removed. At the squared-off tip was a bubbling fountain that garnered clear water from an underground spring and allowed it to waterfall down to the basin below. Surrounding the monolith were seven gleaming black columns, rectangular in shape and ionic in design. Each column had a different colored jewel levitating slightly above it. The seven emerald-cut gems radiated an energy that illuminated the entirety of the large underground chamber.

A female lilac cat was sitting near the top of the flight of stairs leading up the conical monolith. She sat so still and erect that were she a black cat she would look as if to be a statue in the room. Her eyes were closed but her sensitive ears were perked, constantly on the alert for any sound or movement, for she was the protector of this hallowed shrine. Her name was Blaze the Cat.

_Tranquil with no disturbances. Everything is exactly as it should be._

Allowing herself the briefest respite, she opened her cadmium-yellow eyes and snuck a glance at the circular ceiling, once again scanning the peculiar mosaic impressed upon it. Its meaning seemed…significant somehow. The large piece of artwork portrayed what appeared to be two shining figures of light, one of them orange and one gold, fighting against two spherical black and red figures, all against a seizure-inducing background.

_Actually, they look less like perfect spheres and more like…eggs._

Blaze held back a grimace. Her thoughts had been drawn to the only person she could equate eggs to: Dr. Eggman Nega. Many wished to enter this sacred place, but none so desperately as him. It wasn't the pristine fountain or the beauty of the mosaic that attracted Nega to this place, but the seven jewels silently providing light to the shrine. It was easy to believe someone coveting the gems, for they were the size of your fist and cut so precisely that it looked as if divine hands crafted them.

However, Nega hadn't the capacity for anything as trifling as vanity or monetary worth. No, he desired them for their _power_. Each of the Sol Emeralds was an unbelievably powerful and condensed power source. The legend was that if all seven emeralds were used in partnership with each other, their power would create a miracle.

Nega wanted to use this energy to power a machine that he would use to take over the world, for he was no good doctor. He was a mad scientist with a severe case of megalomania and the means to act upon it. He had gone toe-to-toe with Blaze in a number of battles for possession of the emeralds, but she had managed to defeat him time and time again.

_Yet every time I am unable to capture him. I _will_ apprehend him someday!_

Worked up from thinking about her failure and Eggman Nega, Blaze felt the need to freshen up. She climbed up the remaining steps to the top of the monolith where the gurgling fountain was.

_Focus on the water, _she cupped her hands in the fountain and splashed some liquid on her face_._

Feeling a bit more relaxed, she sat on the top step, listening to the splashing of the water. She was about to splash some more on herself when the fountain stopped flowing. The sound of the waterfalls ceased. The whole chamber was deathly. A trickle of drops remained on the slopes of the monolith, seeking travel to the basin below yet unable to go there.

_That's strange. The basin leads back to the underground spring that provides water to the fountain, so how—?_

Fine dirt fell from the ceiling, followed by a low rumbling sound.

_There is danger here! The emeralds!_

She started to make a run for the columns, but the monolith exploded under her feet, propelling her into the wall.

"Uhn…" she moaned, shakily trying to get up.

"Oh ho ho ho!" guffawed a voice, "So these are the highly esteemed 'Sol Emeralds'…"

The voice emanated from a large snake-like mech. Its long body was slithering out of the hole it had drilled from underneath the fountain and its "head" served as the cockpit, housing the one who had spoken.

"You know what the Sol Emeralds are Nega!" Blaze angrily shouted, shifting into a battle stance.

The pilot of the machine laughed again, "Foolish girl, I am not the Eggman Nega you know."

The top of the cockpit opened, revealing a man with black trousers, a crimson jacket, a large gut, and a long, coppery moustache. Even though he wore a pair of round glasses, he had a set of goggles strapped to his head.

"I am Dr. Eggman, the greatest scientific genius this world has ever seen!"

Blaze looked at him in disbelief.

_It's not possible. There is a great resemblance yes, but…_

Eggman flipped a switch in his machine, "Egg Snake! Go!"

He separated from the cockpit, flying on his Eggmobile toward the emeralds.

"No!"

Blaze jumped for the vehicle, but the Egg Snake, now controlling itself, blocked her with its body and shoved her back. True to her name, Blaze summoned fire to her hands and shot it at Eggman but again the Egg Snake shielded him. With Eggman freely taking the emeralds from their columns, Blaze desperately tried to run past the protective Egg Snake but it caught her by the shoulders and began squeezing her like an anaconda. She blasted fire around herself, but though the surrounding metal began to melt, the grip did not loosen.

Eggman greedily snatched the seventh Sol Emerald with a grin, _That was even easier than tricking that knucklehead guardian of Angel Island._

He turned to see parts of the Egg Snake melting off and the emerald guardian going blue with the lack of air, "That is enough. We're going!"

The Egg Snake released its suicidal grip on the guardian and slithered to combine with the Eggmobile once more. Blaze was on all fours, gasping.

Once Eggman was securely locked in the cockpit of his mech once more, he pressed a button that began to emit a whirring sound.

"I must say that I'm disappointed with your performance, Guardian," he taunted.

The whirring grew louder.

Eggman continued, "But I suppose not much can be expected from one softened by life in a palace!"

Blaze clenched her teeth, her clawed hands forming fists.

"An overly-pampered princess, wishing to do good yet cannot because she is so weak!"

The whirring sound now included a white light that started swallowing Eggman and his machine.

"_Graaaah!"_ Blaze leaped at the cockpit, ready to claw out Eggman's throat for his insults, but before she reached him, the light encompassed her too. In a white flash, they were gone.

With all sources of illumination gone, the Sol Emerald Shrine was as dark as the stone it was made of. The monolithic fountain was completely destroyed, its rubble strewn about the room. The once pristine hedges were burnt and crushed. The wall and columns were smashed in various places, cracks like spider webs travelled across the floor. The mosaic on the ceiling hung undamaged, now invisible due to the lack of a light source. It loomed over the room complacently, unaware of the destruction below.

* * *

**Fun Author's Note:** This is supposed to take place right before the events of Sonic Rush. The Sol Emerald Shrine is supposed to be the counterpart of the Master Emerald Shrine; I even added a prophetical piece of artwork just like the one in the Hidden Palace Zone. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Ska Cha Wha!

Blaze was so accustomed to the light that when she finally registered the darkness it jolted her awake. She stood up, trying to shake an uncomfortable tingling sensation coursing through her skin.

_What happened? That light…what was it? And where—_ she gasped, _the Sol Emeralds!_

She frantically took in her surroundings. The mountainous area she was in seemed quiet and lonely, with only a few patches grass here and there to show life.

_The emeralds aren't here anymore. But where exactly is "here"? I could be halfway across the world for all I know! And the things that mustachioed man said… _

She shook her head. It was irrelevant now. Now she had to take relics that could destroy the world back from a madman. She turned her gaze towards the horizon, looking toward the blurry dots of streetlights in the distance.

_If I am to find out my location, the best option would be to go into town._

She leaped down the slope, sliding towards the city highlighted by the setting sun.

* * *

It was somewhat ironic that this place was called Night Carnival, for it couldn't be brighter if it were daytime. Artificial lights lit up the large amusement park so blindingly that Blaze had to squint her eyes as she ran past the neon signs and billboards. The sounds of metal on metal and the blaring of obnoxious carnival music out of speakers grated against her eardrums. The noise and painfully bright lights blended into a kind of tangible static for her sensitive cat ears.

_Wherever this Eggman sent me, it was surely with the intent for torture. What kind of town is this?_

The skeletal frameworks of roller coasters that were so useful to Blaze as platforms were not hidden, but rather pronounced with flashing lights for a more complete feeling of being at a fair as though everything else didn't get the message across already.

_And as if this place wasn't strange enough…where is everybody?_

Despite all of the noise, flashing lights, and even working rides, there truly was no living being in sight. Ticket booths were empty. The many Ferris wheels were rotating yet there were no people admiring the view from their compartments. Milk Bottle Stack games lacked the sound of fair-goers accusing the curator of rigging the bottles. Grinding roller coasters lacked the screams of thrilled and/or terrified customers. Gravitron UFOs gyrated like tops, but no one exited their doors psyched for such a wild ride or making a beeline for a trash can whilst swearing off chili-cheese dogs.

Blaze' vision was focused everywhere but right in front of her, therefore she didn't notice the robot until she'd nearly run headlong into it.

Gasping in alarm, she dug the heels of her stilettos into the ground and jumped to the side. The robot turned to the high-speed cat with surprise. The robot was a Casino Pawn, a more festive-looking Egg Pawn of the E-1000 series. It's bright magenta body and floppy bunny ears made its laser arm look somewhat unthreatening, which in a way, it was. Before it could properly cock its arm to aim, Blaze ripped it apart with a fiery swipe of her claws.

_Neg—no, Eggman robots! That would certainly explain the lack of people. They would have all fled after he came with his forces. He must be here._

She leapt atop a spinning billboard, the advertisements on its screen being changed shutter style. Her eye caught rainbow flashes of sparks near the center of the park.

_I'll bet he knows where we are.

* * *

_

"Grrrr!" Eggman grunted, struggling to control his vehicle. The Sol Emeralds, each set in a slot in a velvet case, were flashing wildly and giving off waves of energy that were interfering with the Eggmobile's electrical systems.

_Accursed alien emeralds! They're going into shock from being moved to another dimensional plane!_

The control panel was giving off dangerous multicolored sparks and it was all Eggman could do to just keep things steady. Deciding to make repairs, he docked his hovercraft onto a nearby amusement park ride and shut down his navigation systems.

_Now if I can just…_

"You there! Mustachioed old man!"

A fireball struck the side of the Eggmobile, nearly knocking Eggman out of his seat.

"I've finally found you."

Eggman pushed himself back up and looked down at the one responsible of launching the attack, "Ah, you're that cat girl who I saw when I made that little visit to the shrine. I'm surprised that you were able to come to this world to find me."

His words hit Blaze unexpectedly, _'This world'?_

—**Flashback**

"I am Dr. Eggman, the greatest scientific genius this world has ever seen!"

—**End Flashback**

_He'd said 'this world' that time also. I thought he had merely said that to be boastful, but if he meant that literally…_

"If you wanted them back, then you're out of luck," Eggman continued, "they are my means to ultimate power!"

"Return the Sol Emeralds to me at once!" Blaze demanded.

Eggman gave a smug grin, "You mean…" he pulled the red emerald from its slot and held it aloft, "these pretty little things?"

Seeing a villain's hands touch one of the crown jewels of her kingdom was intolerable for her.

"You seem to like playing with fire," she said with barely controlled fury, "Let me light up your fingers then!"

She was about to shoot another fireball when an intense quake on the platform she was standing on knocked her off her feet. The ride Eggman was perched on came to life with the sound of a whirring motor as the robot started to spin.

"If you want your precious emeralds," Eggman taunted, his hand pulling a remote, "you first have to get past…the G-force Egg!"

The "ride" was a carnival version of a centrifuge, the machine that astronauts use to train for rocket take-off. With the doctor's twisted sense of design however, a large spiked ball hung on the end opposite of the shuttle. Eggman was safely lodged on the center point between the two segments while Blaze was standing on the circular platform surrounding it. Unfortunately, with the machine spinning as it was, that put her directly in the ride's path.

She ducked just in time to avoid being struck by the mace, only to be nearly hit again by the shuttle. While Blaze was busy dodging the spinning parts of the rogue thrill ride, Eggman was busy fixing the damaged parts of the Eggmobile.

_A simple matter of distraction, _he thought, _I just have to keep her occupied long enough to give me time to repair the electrical systems. And judging by her progress—_Blaze shot a blast of fire at the mace, only to be forced to stop and dodge the shuttle again—_there is very little need to hurry._

The G-force Egg sensed by then that it wasn't striking its target, so after Blaze ducked underneath the mace again it abruptly lowered itself. Blaze, unprepared for such a tactic, was rammed head-on by the following shuttle.

Her eyes were shut, head dizzy with pain. She wanted to clutch her bruised abdomen, but the speed of the ride was holding her to the shuttle's glass like a splattered fly on a windshield. Knowing that if she tried to escape she could be severely injured, she instead used the opportunity to attack.

She bathed her hands in fire and pressed her palms against the glass, willing it to go white hot. With her hands illuminating the inside of the cockpit, she absently noticed a mass of circuit boards and wires within. The G-force Egg, vulnerable to several thousand degree temperatures, took measures to protect itself.

The machine halted spinning on a dime, effectively tossing Blaze off of the shuttle. She rolled across the platform, barely catching the edge with her claws.

As she pulled herself up from a near-fatal experience, the G-force Egg turned itself onto its side, putting the shuttle high into the air and the mace low to the ground.

Unfortunately for Eggman, who was still trying to repair his hovercraft, the maneuver knocked him to the side as well, "Whoa…gahh! Watch what you're doing you rusty pile of rivets!"

The red Sol Emerald, still out of its slot, fell on the floor of the Eggmobile, utterly forgotten.

Blaze looked at the changed form of the G-force Egg, trying to deduce the purpose of its strange angle, _Why would it align itself in such a way? In raising the shuttle it has effectively halved its attacking ability, so what is the reason…?_

—**Flashback**

She bathed her hands in fire and pressed her palms against the glass, willing it to go white hot. With her hands illuminating the inside of the cockpit, she absently noticed a mass of circuit boards and wires within.

—**End Flashback**

_Of course! It's trying to protect the shuttle because that is where it shelters its brain!_

Now in a new position, the G-force Egg resumed its mission to defeat Blaze and started spinning again.

_That means all I have to do is destroy that single part. But how to reach it…?_

With the mace incoming, Blaze decided that it would be easier to destroy the shuttle if the mace was destroyed first. With precise aim at a non-spiked area, she clobbered the mace with a lateral kick.

With a metallic reverberation, the knockback from the collision nearly threw Blaze back off the platform again. What happened to the G-force Egg however, gave her a critical piece of information. After the sharp kick, the entire structure, not just the mace, was thrown back as well. Including the shuttle.

_The whole machine is connected. For the shuttle to spin, the mace must spin as well. Likewise, for the shuttle to go up, the mace must go down. So if the mace were to go up…_

Battle plan ready, Blaze readied herself for the spiked ball to pass in front of her. A split second away from impalement, she bent down and landed a vertical strike to the underside of the mace. The mace flew upwards as the vulnerable shuttle plummeted.

Before the G-force Egg could correct its forced position, Blaze shot toward the downed shuttle and gave a fiery kick to its glass with the sharp point of her heel.

***Crack!***

The safety glass didn't shatter, but now sported a large, splintery fracture.

Before Blaze could attack again the G-force Egg managed to orient itself, putting the shuttle out of reach.

_It may try to protect itself all it wants, I will simply do the same thing again!_

But there was a problem; Blaze struck the mace so harshly in her effort to lower the shuttle that some parts of it were damaged. Exposed cables made the spiked ball crackle with spilled electricity.

Blaze attempted to kick the spiked ball again, but as soon as she made contact the electricity arced and knocked her away.

Shaky from the rogue current in her muscles, Blaze tried to figure what to do, _If I can't touch the spiked ball, then I need another way to reach the shuttle._

Apparently, more damage was done than originally thought, as the G-force Egg accelerated its spinning to a psychopathic rate in a desperate attempt to win. This foolish tactic gave Blaze just what she needed.

With a stroke of inspiration, she jumped towards the electrified mace, not at the bottom, but at its top. The effect was similar to Blaze's first attempt at the crackling spiked ball, except instead of being thrown down the arc vaulted her upwards, just at the height of the rapidly approaching shuttle.

"_Hah!"_

With a fiery flip-kick, she broke through the safety glass and flooded the interior circuitry with flames.

"Aha! All set!" Eggman said in triumph, restoring the Eggmobile to its former glory.

***BOOM***

"Oh what now!"

Blaze touched down onto the platform, the G-force Egg out of commission.

"As you see," she addressed, "I have destroyed your pitiful contraption. Now unless hand over the Sol Emeralds, I will do the same to you!"

Eggman frowned, "Hmph! Your pyrotechnic parlor tricks don't impress me! Now if you don't mind, I have other places to go."

He activated the newly repaired electrical systems and began to take off into the air.

Blaze growled, "Don't be a poor loser! Give me back—" she gave a leaping kick at the retreating Eggmobile, "—the Sol Emeralds!"

"_Ahhhhh!_" The hovercraft flipped several times in midair. The red Sol Emerald, which Eggman neglected to pick up, fell out of his vehicle. Blaze, seeing the familiar crimson glow, caught it with an impressive jumping catch.

"You'll regret this!" Eggman called as he flew away.

Blaze frowned, _Pitiful_.

She looked at the jewel in her hand, determined to reacquire its brethren, "That's the first one…"

* * *

**Fun Author's Note:** I feel dissatisfied with this chapter, probably because trying to novelize the Night Carnival boss battle stinks! I'll try and make the next chapter better.

I really like the Sonic X Eggman, so I added some of his alliteration in some of Eggman's dialogue.

You may be wondering, "Where's Sonic?" or "I love Blaze so much I don't care where Sonic is! 8D". Well luckily or unluckily for you, Sonic's coming next chapter, WOO!


	3. Worlds Cross

_Test 16, Batch H4_

_Would you like to continue? Y/N_

Tails flicked "**Y**" on the chamber's keyboard. The green Chaos Emerald, hooked into said chamber, glowed brightly in response to Tails' command. Various cables channeled the flowing energy from the Emerald into Plexiglas tanks containing what looked like small lumps of…dirt. Very neatly piled and labeled dirt, but dirt nonetheless.

Tails walked up to one of the tanks labeled "_clay loam—Red Mountain_" and peered inside. He didn't have to wait long.

A yellowish glow began emanating from the small piles as they absorbed raw Chaos energy. It would be 12 hours before the process was finished. Fortunately, another batch was already 11 hours and 58 minutes into the procedure. Tails moved in front of the other tank, labeled "_silty loam—Mystic Ruins_", and witnessed the phenomenon he was experimenting for.

The dirt clods, previously a brownish-black color, were changed to a searing golden-white, brilliantly illuminating the dim laboratory with their glow. Once in piles, the dirt samples were now shaped into distinct hoops, each one the exact same size.

***beepbeepbeep* *beepbeepbeep***

The timer signaled the end of the 12 hour mark. At that precise moment, the golden hoop-shaped pieces of soil spontaneously levitated into midair out of their own volition. The process was complete.

Tails furrowed his brow, puzzled by the results. He had performed the same experiment a number of times with soil samples from very different places: Sand Hill, Dry Lagoon, Holoska, even soil bought from a department store! Yet each time he performed this experiment with them, whether they be sand, silt, clay, or loam, each reacted in the exact same fashion, producing palm-sized loops of golden Chaos energy that could be safely held in one's hand. Realizing that he had discovered a brand new substance, Tails took the liberty of naming the curious objects "Power Rings".

At first Tails was ecstatic; he had successfully created a synthetic material that could store Chaos energy without the exceedingly difficult and lengthy process of crafting fake Emeralds. To his disappointment, he found through further tests that Power Rings, while relatively powerful for their size and completely unreactive while not in use, decomposed at such a rapid rate _during _use that they released all of their energy in one burst, making them inefficient and ineffective as fuel.

Tails sighed, opening the tank and taking out his worthless creations.

_Figures they would be a bust. Oh well, maybe they could power some kind of auxiliary engine for the _Tornado_… no, that wouldn't work…_

He mulled over possibilities in his head, each one leading to nowhere. He sighed, deciding that perhaps some routine maintenance for his _Cyclone_ walker would clear his head.

* * *

_Right there, __**ride on! **__Right there, __**ride on!**__ Right there, right there, right right, rrright there…_

And the song in Sonic's head continued on in its repetitive beat as he blasted through jungle foliage. The Leaf Storm Zone was a pretty easy place for one to get lost in their own thoughts. After all, when life was experienced at such a terrific pace as Sonic's, just being able to let the mind go off on its own was an opportunity so rare that it almost qualified as a luxury. But for Sonic, that precious time was to be taken away.

An intense short vibration against his skull brought the spaced-out speedster to attention. Slightly panicked at the sudden sensation, Sonic reached into his quills and pulled out the object causing him disturbance.

The gem, about as large as a fist, was flashing various shades of scarlet and vibrated as though trying to wake up from an uncomfortable dormancy. The red Chaos Emerald.

_Guess there's another Emerald around here. Cool!_

Sonic held the Emerald out in front of him like a compass, trying to determine which direction to take.

The Chaos Emeralds possessed a curious property: they had a tendency to react when in close proximity to one of their own. Each one was like a magnet; able to repel or attract one another, but either way citing a reaction when together. Their tendency to repel occurred mostly when all seven Emeralds were united; indeed, they scattered themselves all over again when handled improperly. On the opposite occasion, their tendency to attract was often visible when tracking the Emeralds whist they were scattered. Sonic, though he could innately feel ambient Chaos energy, often used this method when tracking them.

The flashing was becoming intense as the red jewel threatened to shake right out of Sonic's outstretched hand. He was so focused on the Emerald's pull that he almost didn't see the smoke.

_Huh? _

The black cloud rose near a flat-topped rock in the distance, right where the Emerald was pulling him. Its coal-black color was very distinct from the blue background of the sky. Sonic ran to the top of a tree to get a better look.

_Whoa, that's a lotta smoke. Forest fire? Nah, bet it's Eggman again!_

Sonic raced in the direction of the smoke, wanting to keep the mad scientist from escaping with a powerful Chaos Emerald. As he neared the large rock however, what he saw was one of the last things he expected.

Eggman_ was_ involved alright, or at least one of his robots was. But it was in a sorry state: its armor was cracked and dented, melted overall, and the Eggman logo that identified it was warped and distorted so much that it instead of the trademark grin, it looked as if it were frowning. If Sonic thought that the Egg Snake could feel pain, he would have stopped its aggressor.

He was honestly surprised to see someone other than his friends fighting an Eggman robot; they were the ones associated with the hero business after all. She—he could tell that it was a she from her angry shout of "For the last time, _give_ _it to me!_"—was a stranger to him. But even from this distance he could see that she was definitely the reason for the smoke.

Engulfed in fire, she gave a fatal kick to the tortured robot, breaking it into its segment pieces. A shining object flew out of the wreckage and fell onto the hard ground with a sharp _*clink*_.

_Un? What's that?_

Sonic leapt to the top of the flat rock and saw it from the other side. It was a blue, rectangular gem. The red Chaos Emerald vibrated painfully in his hand.

_What's going on with this thing?_

The mystery girl landed in front of the blue gem in a blast of heat, her back turned to him. Sonic stumbled to the ground, jolted from the distress of the red Emerald.

With eyes as swift as only a speed demon can possess, he skimmed a glanced at her.

_Cat. Purple fur. Purple coat. Girl. Fire. Definitely a purple person._

"The second one…" the feline murmured.

Before Sonic could get closer or even call out, she gave a tremendous leap to a faraway tree. The green canopy of Leaf Storm concealed her from then. Sonic looked at where she landed in slight awe.

_Wow. Can't jump that far._

He stood up, noticing that the red Chaos Emerald had calmed down.

_No point going after her now, she could've gone anywhere. Who is she anyway? How'd she shoot fire? And what was with that square Emerald? Was it a Chaos Emerald? And how does Eggman fit into all this?_

Too many questions. He didn't have a chance of solving them, not on his own at least. So he decided to do what he normally did when confronted with confusing issues.

Sonic jumped down, landing on a nearby vine and grinding along its slick surface. He was going to Mystic Ruins.

* * *

"Tails! Tai~ls!" Amy knocked.

The piercing _*whoosh*_ of a cutting torch ceased from behind the workshop door.

The pink preteen hedgehog didn't originally intend to visit Mystic Ruins today. She actually had wanted to garden, earlier in the week she had watched a TV special on home landscaping and wanted to implement some of the tips for her own yard. The rose bushes were growing unruly anyway. The day's plans became understandably sidetracked when she saw Dr. Eggman floating by in his Eggmobile. He looked even more ridiculous than usual, his moustache burnt on one side. It probably got caught in one of his crazy machines.

She yelled out to him, asking what he was up to, and he very rudely said something along the lines of, "I don't have time for your temperamental tantrums today. Go and play with your dolls or something."

How did he kn—er, she didn't play with dolls anymore, so she paid him back for saying something so mean.

The ballistic hammer bashed the Eggmobile, rocking it to one side. While Eggman was busy running away like the coward he was, Amy saw something shiny fall out of it. When Eggman flew out of sight, she picked it up and examined it.

If it weren't for the square-ish shape, she would've thought it was the green Chaos Emerald. But fact held that it _was_ shaped like a square, and that was what she came to see the resident genius about.

The door opened and a yellow fox with two tails stepped out. A welding mask was strapped to his forehead, covering his face from view.

"Hiya Amy!" he energetically greeted.

"Hey Tails. Uh, you have a…" she gestured to her face.

"What? Oh! Sorry."

He removed his mask in embarrassed haste, revealing the boyish contours of his face.

Amy nodded, "Thanks. Listen Tails, I think I found the green Chaos Emerald, but it's all weird."

Tails raised an eyebrow, "Amy, you couldn't possibly have found the green Chaos Emerald."

Amy put her hands on her hips, "Oh? And why not?"

"Because _I_ have it."

"…Well then what's this then? I took it from Eggman," Amy held out the glowing square Emerald.

Tails' eyes widened as he scanned the oddly-shaped jewel.

"You said that you took this from Eggman?" he asked.

Becoming a bit worried from his expression, Amy nodded.

"…I think you should come in."

* * *

Amy recognized each of Tails' vehicles as she walked past them; the old red _Tornado_ biplane, Tails' first flying machine, partially disassembled to be retrofitted with new parts and upgrades; the blue _Tornado II_ jet plane, even more pristine than on the day it infiltrated the Egg Carrier's airspace; and lastly the transformable _Cyclone_, currently in walker mode. The bipedal machine had tools scattered around it, as if it had been worked on recently.

"See! Right here."

Tails directed Amy's attention toward the chamber containing the green Chaos Emerald. She held up her own gem to compare.

"Well I guess this isn't a Chaos Emerald after all. Maybe it's a fake one?"

Tails put a hand to his mouth, "That's a possibility. But then why would he change its shape? It's hard enough just copying the design and wavelength to make a normal fake, but changing the shape too? That would be almost impossibly difficult. Maybe there's something special about this particular one. I'll run some scans on both of the Emeralds to see how they're different."

He opened the chamber and took out the Chaos Emerald. He might as well have touched a live wire.

*****_**CRACK***_

A violent blast of energy arced between the two Emeralds, flinging Tails and Amy away from each other. Amy shrieked and let go of her Emerald. Tails still clutched his, head spinning from the lightning-like jolt.

"…What in the world was that?"

* * *

_*ding*dong*dong*ding*_ went the speaker's chime.

"_If you look to your left, you will see the luscious wilderness of Mystic Ruins, popular hotspot for nature enthusiasts and archeologists. Unfortunately, we will not be stopping at this location today due to time constraints."_

For the passengers inside the train cars, they did not have the opportunity to visit Mystic Ruins. However, this did not apply to those who rode on the outside of the cars, such as the blue hedgehog who was relaxing on the roof of the train.

Sonic perked up at the mention of his destination. He hopped off the car straight to the ground, taking off in the direction of a small house at the top of a nearby hill. He was at the doorstep in three seconds flat.

Before Sonic could knock, the door opened and Tails almost ran into him.

"Oh! Sonic!" Tails said with surprise, "I didn't expect to find you so quickly."

Sonic tilted his head, "What's up? Need me for something?"

"Uh huh. By the way, you just missed Amy."

"Really? Perfect timing then."

Tails chuckled as he led Sonic inside.

* * *

"Earlier, Amy and I split up to see if we could find you. I remembered that you had the red Chaos Emerald and I gave her the green one so she could track you. I guess I just got lucky."

"I was lucky I caught ya before you left. There's something I wanted to ask you about too. I saw this weird Emerald, it looked and felt like a Chaos Emerald but it wasn't and then there was this girl who could shoot fire—"

"Wait, Sonic slow down," Tails interjected, "you found something that looked like a Chaos Emerald?"

"Yeah, but it looked different. And it made this—" he pulled out his own red Chaos Emerald, "go nuts."

"Was it rectangular?"

"Uhh, yeah," Sonic said with surprise, "How'd you know?"

Tails walked over to one of his containment chambers, "Because that's the same thing I wanted to talk to you about."

He released the cover on the container, revealing the green rectangular gem from behind a protective transparent dome.

"Yeah! It looked exactly like that, only the one I saw was blue."

Tails furrowed his brow, "So there's more of them?"

"Guess so, maybe even five more. I wonder why they act so weird next to Chaos Emeralds."

Tails perked up, "I might have an answer for that. I've been doing some scans on this Emerald, and it seems that it has a wavelength that is completely opposite of Chaos Emeralds. When Amy first brought it here, we put the green Chaos Emerald and this one in close proximity and they reacted caustically with each other. There was an energy blast that threw both of us for a loop. It didn't hurt us though."

Sonic put a hand to his mouth, "Hmm. Good thing I didn't get the blue one then. Still, can I see it happen? I mean I want to find out where these things came from, and I'm gonna have to find more to find that out."

Tails hesitated, "…You sure? Okay, but brace yourself."

Sonic got into a wide stance as Tails held his finger over the release button.

"You ready?"

Sonic held out the red Emerald, "All set."

Tails pressed the button and the transparent dome opened with a hiss.

Nothing.

Sonic took a few steps closer.

Still nothing.

Sonic _touched_ the two Emeralds together.

Zilch.

"…What gives? They're not even reacting."

Tails was just as confused, "I don't know. Maybe it only happens once?"

Sonic frowned, "Well, I think the best way to get answers is to find that mysterious girl I saw."

"Oh yeah! Sorry about interrupting you earlier about that."

"No prob. Anyway, I saw her in the jungle, fighting one of Eggman's robots! And she was shooting _fire!_ It was actually pretty cool, but then I saw the square blue Emerald right after she destroyed the thing. I tried to pick it up, but she got to it before I did and took off. I couldn't find her again with all the trees."

Tails processed the information, "So Eggman is involved without a doubt, and now someone we don't know is collecting these new Emeralds. I agree, finding her would probably be the best thing to do, but how will we? I mean, she got away from _you,_ Sonic."

His ego being subtly questioned, Sonic waved a hand, "Tree's fault. And she's really fast. The best way to find her is with my Chaos Emerald. We know she's looking for the other weird Emeralds too, so we're bound to find each other. All we gotta do is look."

Tails nodded, "Okay, we have a plan. Let's go!"

* * *

**Fun Author's Note:** Finally, Sonic's in the picture along with his sidekick Tails!

ZOMG! Power Rings are in the picture! How? This story is not of the Sonic X or comics or SatAM continuity! Insanity? Not really, I really like the Power Rings :D But not just that. For those who have not read my profile (like so many people have) I plan on making a series of Sonic stories all connected with each other based on my own take on the Sonic multiverse. Example: this story takes place before my other story _More to Being a Knight, _which is based on SatBK. I encourage you to read it.

A new mystery: why are the Chaos and Sol Emeralds so violently reactive? You'll have to read further for the explanation to present itself.

Sorry about the drawn-out dialogue. Is it entertaining? Maybe, maybe not, my true aim was go for how a realistic conversation the characters would go, not the spastic lines that Sonic Team gives them XP

I understand that the events that have occurred may be confusing for some (including myself) so I'll lay down some bullet points for those who are lost;

—Sonic has the red Chaos Emerald

—Tails has the green Sol Emerald stored in his lab

—Amy has the green Chaos Emerald

—Blaze has no idea that Sonic exists

—The Chaos and Sol Emeralds seem to be volatile when in close proximity, yet for some reason no reaction occurred when Sonic put his Emerald to the one in the lab

—Sonic Colors is freaking awesome _hint, hint_


	4. Sonic's Favorite

"Why, _**WHY**_?" Sonic yelled to the heavens, "Out of all the places on the planet, why did the weird Emerald have to be in the frickin' _Water_ Palace?"

Needless to say, Sonic was having a certain difficulty coming to grips with his hydrophobia.

"Try to relax Sonic, you've done things around water before." Tails said, doing his best to sooth his terrified friend. It wasn't working.

Sonic leered at the nearby canals as if they were plotting his untimely demise as he spoke, "Well yeah, but, uh…this is different!"

To be fair, the area did rather resemble a water park on a rainy day in Atlantis. The Water Palace was named with its many waterfalls, geysers, waterwheels, and sunken buildings in mind. The bowl shape of the city's outer walls prevented the water from escaping to the point of flooding the entire area.

"Even if you fall in I'll be there to fish you out. I happen to be able to swim, ya know."

Sonic crossed his arms, "Yeah, yeah, I acknowledge your ability to enter water without drowning, I'm goin' already."

Sonic punched his chest in an attempt to control his erratic breathing. With shaking fingers, he took out the red Chaos Emerald and zoomed off with a notable lack of gusto.

Tails trailed by a small margin, ready to spring to his brother's side in the quite likely event of his friend taking an unplanned dip in the oceanic city.

_Maybe everything will be alright and neither of us will get wet today._

***SPLASH* **

"Tail_glubglubglub!"_

…_We won't be dry again._

* * *

The duo's shoes squelched with each step, their fur darkened and dripping with water.

The red Emerald, now in Tails' hands, glowed vigorously.

"Okay, according to the Emerald, we should be getting pretty close."

"That's great and all, but why can't I hold the Emerald anymore?" Sonic frowned.

Tails took off one of his gloves and wrung it out, releasing enough water to wash off Rouge's eye makeup, "Take a wild guess."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Sheesh, take a few unexpected dips and suddenly you get attitude."

"More than 'a few', Sonic. It's good thing that it's close, because I don't think I can fly very well right now with my tails this sopping wet.

They treaded carefully on the ancient bridges and ledges, learning that (after several unexpected freefalls) some of the high platforms were prone to collapse. On one particularly dilapidated section of walkways, Sonic spied a blue gleam brighter than the other sparkles on the surface of the water.

"Hey! I see it! Finally!"

"Sonic wait— be careful!"

The cobalt hedgehog didn't hear his friend's warning, the prospect of leaving this water Pompeii clouded his mind with joy. Leaping onto a mossy beam, Sonic eagerly picked up the glowing blue gem. To his dismay, it was shaped in a diamond-cut.

_What, seriously? We came to freakin' water town for a Chaos Emerald?_

***CRACK***

The stone beam, weakened from weathering and age, crumbled under Sonic's hesitation.

"_Sonic!"_ Tails yelled, leaping into flight to save the falling hedgehog.

However, the weight of his drenched fur and exertion from previous lifeguard rescues slowed Tails down. He didn't reach his best friend in time.

*_splash*_

Sonic plummeted back-first into one of the huge winding aqueducts below. The impact jarred the recently found Chaos Emerald from his soaked glove, flowing into the lake that the aqueduct emptied into. Sonic followed suit, and being unable to tread water or even dog paddle, he sank like a cinder block.

* * *

_No air. Drowning? Drowning. Have to get out. _

Sonic pried his eyes open to see a fuzzy shade of blue. As he realized pretty quickly, all dark blurs look alike. He futilely pumped his legs, sinking deeper into his worst nightmare.

_Gotta breathe. The Emerald! I bet if I could find it…!_

Lungs burning, he flailed his arms in primal fear, perhaps hoping to somehow save himself from the water that so dearly wanted to drag him down. Light was fading as quickly as he was losing consciousness. He couldn't stop himself any longer, his body demanded oxygen NOW. Oxygen that the hydrophobic hedgehog couldn't provide. Involuntarily he inhaled, filling his lungs with cold fluid. From sheer pain he heaved, and then he could only inhale again.

_NO! NONONO! Can't give up! Won't!_

As Sonic's vision began to tinge blood red, a glint of light filtered through the dark watery abyss. It was only a soft twinkle, but it was there. And it was drifting closer. The Chaos Emerald!

_C'mon, please…so tired…_

Sonic felt a familiar object his palm. His fingers clenched around the diamond-cut shape, willing themselves not to let go. Deprived of life-giving air, he finally lost the fight to stay conscious and the world disappeared.

* * *

"_Hey Shadow, ever thought of ditching the whole 'anti-hero' thing and just goin' straight-on good guy?"_

_The black hedgehog in question raised a cynical eyebrow, "Believe it or not Sonic, I have."_

_The two hedgehogs were resting in the forested outskirts of the ruined Westopolis. The Black Arms were long gone, but GUN had deemed the area still too dangerous to live in. Something about lingering toxic plants and crumbling buildings. Fortunately, the denizens who lost their homes were relocated with government assistance. Now Westopolis was just a ghostly silhouette on the horizon, fenced off with high-reaching barbed wire. _

_Sonic waved his hand in a circular motion, "And? Don't leave me hangin' here."_

_Shadow averted his gaze from his cobalt counterpart, "…I don't think I'll ever go down that path. It doesn't feel correct to me."_

_Sonic leapt up, "Aw, c'mon Shad ol' buddy! Bein' a good guy is great! When you go out in public people come up to ya and say 'hey, thanks for saving the world that time', or 'you're that hero guy aren't ya, have a chilidog on the house!' I'm tellin' ya, the perks are good."_

_In a rare occurrence, the dark hedgehog gave a deep chuckle, "That's part of the reason why I do not wish to be the 'big hero'. You have to be concerned with others' opinions of you, no matter how petty, because that is part of your role. You have to act perfectly in their eyes. Such obstructive trivialities would only interfere with my work. Playing the 'chaotic good' role I have the freedom to do almost whatever I want as long as the objective is reached; I am employed by G.U.N. after all.. Besides—", Shadow unsheathed his custom .5 Magnum, "—unlike you, I'm allowed to use family-unfriendly weapons."_

_Sonic laughed, "Hahaha! Hey, did Mr. Stoic Badass just crack a joke? You're getting better at this stuff Shaddude!_

_Before Shadow could protest at the undignified butchering of his name, the entire scene disappeared into black. _

Sonic steadily drifted into awareness, "…Weird dream. And now I want a chilidog-"

He fell into a harsh coughing fit, almost emptying the contents of his stomach. Judging from the puddle of mush that he lay next to, he had done that already. Feeling the soreness from his muscles, Sonic shifted to a kneeling position, trying to stand up. After a few tries, he managed to raise himself up. In doing so, he noticed that he was unconsciously clinging something in his hand with a death grip. The blue Chaos Emerald.

_Guess I should count myself lucky I'm alive. I think I was drowning…how'd I get out? Oh pfft, duh, the Emerald, right. Good thing it wasn't one of those square ones._

Sonic stretched, methodically working out the pain in his limbs. As he was finishing up, he spotted a hovercraft flying past. An egg-shaped hovercraft.

_Heh, figures he'd be here. Better go tell him that he lost the race._

Sonic stealthily ran past flying transport and hid behind a tall pillar. Just as it flew into range, he jumped in its path and delivered a surprise Homing Attack.

"Gettin' slow in your old age, are ya Eggman? That's sad, 'cause that means it'll be even easier to kick your butt!"

The dark canopy on the vehicle opened back, revealing the scientist inside, "Hmhmhm, well said, I must admit. You must be Sonic the Hedgehog. It is an honor to meet this world's most renowned hero.

_Huh, that's weird. I was expecting somethin' like "Curse you Sonic!" Somethin's up._

"What're you goin' on about now, Eggman? You goin' soft in the head too?"

The scientist chuckled, "Ho oh! There you go again, such a comedian. You taunt me by shortening my name. But at the very end you will be destroyed by me, Dr. Eggman Nega!"

"A name change? Seriously? What's your game now Egg…huh?"

Judging by appearance alone, this was not the Dr. Eggman that Sonic was used to beating on a regular basis. His black and yellow jacket was one clue, but overall the doctor's face just didn't fit the profile of the maniacal ham that Eggman was. He looked older, paler, his mustache was white rather than carroty brown. His glasses were different too; instead of the familiar circular _pince-nez_ spectacles of the alliteration-loving scientist, Nega's were more crescent-shaped, pointed at each end. The only thing the two Eggmen had in common was the grin, the smug grin of enjoying others' misery.

"I see that the reality is finally sinking in. I am not the Dr. Eggman you know, but rather his counterpart. By mere coincidence we both happen to share some of the same goals, one of which is, as I'm sure you have guessed, conquering this world. To achieve that end—" he flipped a switch on his control panel, "—I require that Chaos Emerald I know you have. And the one that your little fox friend has."

THAT got Sonic's attention.

"You're not getting your hands on this Eggman, or Nega, or whoever you are! And there's no way I'm letting you get near Tails!"

Eggman Nega smirked, "Stop me then. **Nega Shellshocker! I summon you!"**

Hundreds of gallons of displaced water gushed as a giant robotic tortoise rose from the depths of the Water Palace. The aquatic robot swam to Nega's side, allowing itself to be combined with his hovercraft.

"Oh, and by the way, Dr. Eggman informed me of your particular "affinity" for swimming, so why not take a dive?"

A blast from the tortoise's mouth obliterated the stone path that Sonic stood on, sending him plummeting towards the water.

"NotagainnotagainNOTAGAIN!"

_*splash*_

Before he could panic (too much at least) Sonic's face met rock.

_Ow! Again with the pain!_

He managed to grip his shoes on the submerged walkway and started running, looking for a way up. He was so focused on finding a way up that he was almost bitten in half by the Shellshocker. Sonic slid to a lower pathway, trying to evade Eggman Nega's ceaseless attacks.

_Come ON! Isn't it bad enough I'm runnin' outta air here?_

Even though Nega was unable to fire the Shellshocker's lasers while underwater, its array of torpedoes and extendable neck and mouth kept Sonic on his toes and unable to surface.

With a fresh barrage of torpedoes zeroing in on the waterlogged hedgehog, Sonic decided to go on the offensive. Waiting until one was very close, Sonic Homing Attacked the back end of a missile, propelling him at rocket speed toward the Shellshocker's body. The attack hit, but the robot's shell was too dense and Sonic simply bounced off, sinking even deeper into the city. With his lungs starting to cry out for oxygen, this was a very bad situation.

Taking the initiative, Eggman Nega bashed his foe with one of the tortoise's fins. The underwater environment softened the blow, but Sonic still landed hard one of the city's sunken waterwheels. Nega followed, using another fin to smash his enemy. Sonic jumped to the opposite paddle of the waterwheel to avoid being crushed. As the robot's fin descended upon the paddle that Sonic was previously on, the opposite paddle that he jumped to catapulted him like a seesaw. The blue hedgehog careened upward, breaking the surface of the waterline and landing on a dry bridge. He gratefully took in air, avoiding the failure of his respiratory system. The sight of a bleak desert caught his attention. He was directly next to the Water Palace's dam-like walls.

_So this place gets the Perfect Chaos-Station Square treatment but right next to it it's as dry as a bone? That not fair to either of them._

The sound of the Nega Shellshocker surfacing like a sea monster brought Sonic back to the problem at hand. Without the inhibiting underwater environment, Nega was free to fire the Shellshocker's other weapons. Six turrets sprouted from the tortoise's shell and fired laser bolts at the blue hedgehog. Sonic ran full tilt atop stone rooftops to avoid the shots. A frustrated Eggman Nega decided to surprise his target with an unexpected maneuver. The Shellshocker stopped firing, prompting Sonic to stop.

_Amateur. You know that once the bad guy stops shooting the normal weapons, he gettin' ready for somethin' BIG._

True to Sonic's intuition, the entire robotic tortoise _leaped_ out of the water in an attempt at a body slam. The building was destroyed, but the battle-experienced hedgehog leapt straight up, avoiding any harm. Taking advantage of the failed body slam, Sonic curled into a Homing Attack, destroying the Shellshocker's laser turrets in succession and bopping it on the head for good measure.

"Hm! I see why Dr. Eggman warned me about you," Nega huffed, "You are indeed a difficult opponent to squash!"

Sonic looked at him cockily, "Hey, if I won't let Eggman can't beat me you can be sure I won't let some knockoff of him do it! C'mon, gimme your A material!"

"Very well, only because you asked so amiably," Nega smirked.

The Shellshocker fired torpedoes at the structure that Sonic was standing on, forcing him to leap to a different platform. This cycle continued until Sonic was confined to the outermost wall of the city. This was exactly what Eggman Nega wanted. After releasing a fresh volley of torpedoes, Nega charged the Shellshocker's mouth laser and fired it at the section of wall right in front of Sonic. The speedy hedgehog braked to a halt and started running in the other direction, but the previous round of torpedoes blasted the section behind him also. Two newly created waterfalls surrounded him on both sides. He was stuck.

_I can't believe I fell for that trick again. I almost lost the Egg Viper fight because of this! That jump to the ground is too high, even for me, and there's no way in heck I'm takin' another dip!_

Gleeful that his trickery had trapped his adversary, Eggman Nega took the opportunity to gloat, "Well, Sonic the Hedgehog, it really is a pity that we only had the time to face each other once. I suppose even a world famous hero such as yourself is capable of error. It truly has been a privilege to meet you. Have a nice swim in hell."

The Shellshocker fired its remaining torpedoes at the wall, blasting it to smithereens. Sonic was flung upwards, giving him a full view of what lay in store below him.

"AAAAHHHH—!"

"Gotcha Sonic!"

"Tails?"

The two-tailed fox air lifted Sonic to an undestroyed portion of the outer wall.

"Whoo! What took ya so long, buddy? How'd ya find me?"

"After you fell in I saw a bright flash, so I assumed what you found was a Chaos Emerald and you activated Chaos Control. I just used mine to track you. Still, I'm really sorry I didn't catch you…"

Before Sonic could give his friend some much-needed comfort, he was cut off by a bellow of anger, "**NO!** I WAS CERTAIN TO WIN! THE EMERALD DESERVES TO BE MINE! THIS IS _UNACCEPTABLE!"_

"Dude! Calm down! You're gonna blow a gasket!" Sonic called down to Eggman Nega, "You lost, it's over, get over it!"

"No, this is NOT over!"

Nega charged the Shellshocker's mouth laser. Just as he fired, the robotic tortoise veered to the side and the shot missed completely,

"What now?"

A gaping breach in the Water Palace's outermost wall, the result of Eggman Nega's attempt to defeat Sonic, was gushing out the city's water like a cracked glass. The current was carrying the Shellshocker toward the enormous waterfall to the desert below. Nega worked the controls and successfully fought the current…until like a dam, the force of the escaping deluge blasted apart the portions of stone next to the hole. Sonic and Tails ran across the top of the wall and reached a safe area. Eggman Nega was not so lucky. The breach, greatly widened, let out more water with an ever more powerful current. The Shellshocker's propellers were unable to overcome such force and the robotic tortoise, inhabitant and all, fell victim to the roaring waterfall and was washed out of the Water Palace.

Sonic whistled, "Wow, that was actually pretty sad. Just goes to show that water bites."

"And now every living thing in the desert is gonna figure that out too," Tails added, "I think you just altered an entire ecosystem, Sonic."

"Sorry dude, I'm here to fight mad scientists, not save the whales. And come on, it's a desert down there and there's a whole palace of water right here. Now that desert'll be like Shamar, with a river runnin' through it."

Tails sighed, "I guess so."

"Oh, and speaking of mad scientists, apparently there's two of 'em now. Well, probably."

Tails tilted his head, "Huh?"

"You didn't notice? The feather duster on his face was gray and he talks way differently than Eggman. And his robot wasn't named after an egg product. Either there's a new evil doctor on the loose or Eggman's got a split-personality disorder."

Tails pondered this information, "Maybe this Eggman Nega has a connection with those rectangular Emeralds."

"That was my guess," Sonic agreed, "He definitely has a connection with the Chaos Emeralds, he was after mine. And y'know, he might even know something about that mysterious purple girl.

Tails paused to think, "If he's after both sets of Emeralds…let's go back to my lab, Sonic. There are a few things I wanna check."

* * *

A little toffee-colored bunny skillfully worked her fingers around a fragile flower stem, _Under, and over, and loop-de-loop, and tighten. Done!_

She stood up, brushing the grass off of her orange dress. She placed the intertwined flowers in her small basket, almost full to the brim with other flower bangles. In making so many however, she ran out of material.

"Cheese! Have you found any more flowers?" Cream called in a sweet voice.

With her very large, sensitive ears, she heard the high-pitched reply of her Chao.

"Good! I'm coming then!"

Walking to a different part of the bright green meadow, she followed the path her pet had taken in looking for more flowers in bloom.

"Chaochao!"

"Hello to you Cheese. Ooh, you were right, these are great for making arts and crafts! Thank you."

The bowtie-clad neutral Chao bowed in return. As Cream ruffled through the flower patch, she exposed a glowing white gem underneath the petals.

* * *

**Fun Author's Note:** Cliffhanger ending, oh noes! D: Is it a Chaos or Sol Emerald? You decide! Well, actually no, I decide. I'm the author :P

That dream sequence with Shadow in it? If it seems out of place, that's because it is; I just wrote it on a whim and decided to put it in. I'm crizazy like that :|

So we have met the diabolical Eggman Nega. In my opinion, he's really cool. Calm and polite, yet ready to go nuts at the drop of a dime. Or any other currency you can think of. I even have a picture of what I think his logo would look like on my Deviantart account! (shameless advertizing) Look at my profile to get the link. DO IT! Eggman Nega compels you!

This chapter was pretty fun to write (even with the mood whiplash) I added some extra goodies to the boss battle. In the game he floods the whole battlefield, but that has no effect on you, what the heck? Why can't you breathe underwater while you're pushing those freaking waterwheels?

Cream's now in the picture, and that means a Blaze chapter is up next! So be sure to look for the next chapter!


End file.
